Code Geass: The 2 Worlds
by DewElr
Summary: So this is probably, and hopefully one of my creative Code Geass fanfiction since this story is based on my Alternate Scenario on the North American Federation.


Code Geass: The Colossal Nation

 **"** **A new Earth"**

 **July 19** **th,** **2020 0800**

 **Sgt. Jeffery Frost**

 **Camp Pendleton, California**

Jeffery Frost wakes up in his apartment in Camp Pendleton. Living by himself only 19 years old. Jeffery wakes up and turns off his alarm. He heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. With a click of a button. He turns the temperature to the heat. He gets in and began. After 5 minutes of shower, he gets off and brushes his teeth. He turns on theTV in the bathroom mirror. The news shows that a robbery has taken place in LA. Then riots break out in the Venezuelan region. He brushes his teeth continue to watch his tv.

 **1000**

Frost began his training using the new Motion Mechs. The Motion mechs were used by Colossal Crystals and Moon Crystals. They punched, shot rifles, pistols, and hand to hand combat. Knowing Karate and much more.

(Beijing, GCR)

1:00 AM

Beijing one of the most largest cities in China. Beijing is a city that never sleeps. Lights were still on, and people were in the middle of the night eating, going to concerts, strip clubs, or just having fun.

A Chinese Teen named Bao Ke was walking back to his home. His parents greet him and gave him food for the night.

"Son after eating go up and shower. You have to hang out with your friends tomorrow

"ok Dad"

After eaten his dinner he heads to his shower.

(NAF Mainland, Camp Pendleton)

16:00 Hrs

Frost is in the marine core. Their General formed a line to go to an important assembly about a new type of weapons that woul replace gunpowder for good. Inside the room filled with paintings with famous Generals from the past. They all sat down. The assembly begans.

"Greetings everyone my name is General Oscar. Recently in Area 51, we decided to expose to you guys a new weapon that would replace gunpowder."

Oscar picks up the new mysterious weapon. It was a some type of rifle that had glowly blue lining on the sides.

"We like to introduce the first ever Plasma gun. This is a very deadly weapon. If anyone tend to shoot from another person only 40% chance they can survive. Today we are realeasing this new weapon to the military. They are made by the use of Moon Crystals."

Oscar continues on explaining aobut the new plasma weapons. Til the next day everything changes

 **July 20** **th,** **2020**

 **14:00 Hours**

The NAF were in the Pacific Ocean practicing firing their newly Naval ship with their Motion Mechs called Olympus Motions. At least 20 Naval Ships are hot and ready.

(Naval Ship Carry Each)

-60 NAF Soldiers

-30 Olympus Motions

-10,000 supplies

-10 Scientiest including Albert Frost

-10 people with AP1

-5 others

While firing multiple missiles in the air, a storm erupts in the sky. Albert frost supplying his Plasma gun with at least 5 extras.

(note: 1 pack of Plasma ammo has at least 50 ammos)

He put on his helmet and his titan armor. He walks out to practice shooting outside. Then the storm hits multiple naval ships destroying the Ships but somehow the Olympus Motions survives. All of the people were blacked out.

(Code Geass Universe Area 11)

Under a highway, A bunch of members from The Black Knights did business by fixing up one of their special knightmares inside a truck container, only it became such a problem when they were too distracted by arguing what goes in and goes out.

"Chiba you sure this was a good idea to throw in with The Black Knights?" A member of the JLF, wearing the uniform and had a weird hair style with some glasses to finish it. He was the only one crouching in between his fellow team.

"Could you think of any other way rescue Colonel Tohdoh besides asking someone's help?" Chiba, the sole female in the group said.

"Still, their principles seem a little off don't you think?"

"We can worry about the details with The Black Knights after we rescue the Colonel."

The big man, said. Ending most of the discussion on The Black Knights.

"Come on! Just stuff those in and close the lid for crying out loud it's almost time to go!"

An angry member yelled out, observing the special knightmare being repaired while he was drinking a bottle of whatever soda.

"You should treat her with far-more respect at the most care, she was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it." A voice caught in the angry member's ears. Turning where it came from, spotting a long blonde-hair woman with a small pipe in her mouth. Also Indian too.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm its mother." A sudden response and statement came from the blonde woman, explaining that special knightmare was her designer.

"Arrived on time I see..." 'Another' voice came into the picture, a figure that was actually responsible for the foundation of The Black Knights. A mysterious figure that was masked by a menacing dark and purple helmet, vast in an outfit that was very fashionable. Last of all his cloak that covered almost of his body, adjusted similar to how a bat would stand upside down.

"You must be Zero are you? It's a pressure, I read a lot about you" The blonde said, holding her pipe with her gentle fingers, having a look that was serious.

"The pressure is all mine, Rakshata, I've been reading you on your past research for some time now..." The man in mask gave out a hand, signaling the said woman to shake hands in respect. "You have?" Rakshata said in wonder, surprised at the fact Zero knew about her since he looked more of a man that liked to think about strategy...

"Do articles about medical cybernetics ring a bell?" Zero said, causing Rakshata to grin a bit. "It certainly does. Anyway here." The blonde woman pulled a keyring out, containing four keys that look like it's meant to be put inside a machine. After giving the keyring to Zero, a case on the ground just stood there until a button was pressed by Rakshata's personal pipe with a simple tap, revealing it's contents to be suits that involved piloting a knightmare.

"A souvenir from Kyoto, and yes it does increase your life expectancy..." The blonde grinned...

Back to those guys that were fixing up a knightmare. The one guy continued to drink his bottle of soda. "Tamaki, are you just gonna stand there drinking that or are you gonna help us!"

"Quick your whining, I'll be up there while I finish this!" The named Tamaki yelled out.

Before the Black Knights were going to go, they see Jeffery Frost in his armor. Assuming he was Britannian, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights charged to him. Restraining him to the ground.

"AAAHHHH What the fuck is that for" Jeffery Asked with his plasma gun in his belt

"Listen to me Britannian Pig, you are now our prisoner. It was very…

Jeffery interrupted Kallen

"Britannian? What are you talking about. Are you referin to Great Britain?" he asked

"no your guys are from the west that invaded our land and renaming us to Elevens." Said Tamaki

"What are you talking about"

as he uses his push force leaving some of the Black Knights to be frightnend by his powers.

"I'm not British. My name is Sgt. Jeffery Frost. I'm a marine from the North American Federation.

Frost shows the flag from the side of his uniform. Showing a silloutte figure of a North American Eagle with 3 Stars touching both of it's wings and its under wings with a blue black ground.

"I don't know whats wrong with you Japanese, but you guys love the NAF Military. You adore us"

"Yeah like we… wait a minute, did you just call us Japaese" Ohgi asked

"Y-yeah that's what you are right?...right?"

Frost was a bit confused on why they never heard of an NAF Marine or military

"Yeah we are Japanese and you're are from Britannia" said Kallen as Zero approaches to Frost.

"Who are you suppose to be" Frost asked to the masked man

"My name is Zero, and there's something different about you"

"hmmmm just wanna see if you were really Britannian but I guess he's not acting like one"

The Black Knights gasped

"So tell me about your ideology and organization"Zero asked

"we're not an organization were a nation in the American Continent" said Frost

"what do you mean?" Zeor asked

"How could no one ever heard of the North American Federation?"

After a few minutes, his squad team arrived with a few marines and soldiers riding a Olympus Motion, and a VTOL. The Black Knights thought it was the Britannians who found them, but it turns out it wasen't the VTOL looked more upgraded, it only has the NFA flag on the sides.

"General it looks like we found Frost" the captain said

"Good land abord"

The VTOL lands and the door auto opens with the General greeting Frost. After greeting frost they saw the Black Knights in the back with Zero walking to the General.

"Excuse me are you the General?" Zeor asked

"Yes my name is Genral Oscar Lodi. I'm one of the top Generals of the North American Federation" said Oscar.

"we recognize in our maps it is Japan but it dosen't look like the Japan we know"

"Of course. Japan was annexed and renamed Area 11 by the Holy Britannian Empire" said Zero

"the Holy Britannian Empire?" Oscar asked

"Yes the nation where he belives is in North America where your nation is."

"Yes I know we talk to one of the settlements there, and it looks like were literally in 2017 but we're in a different Earth" said Oscar

"What do you mean General?" Frost asked

"We're in an Alternate Universe" said Oscar


End file.
